Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Cloud's-Tifa-Strife
Summary: [Song fic]Greenday's-Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Talking about what Kai really thinks of himself,and wishs he were different the the cold sexy person he is.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, it's concepts or it's characters, this is a song fic using Greenday's Boulevard of Broken Dreams. And it's about Kai. . Sad and lonely, please don't go jump off a bridge.**

**_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_**

_**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone**_

Always alone, he walks steadily, his white scarf flowing behind him. His eyes always glued ahead of him, not bothering to take in anyone. What was the use anyways, he didn't need someone to take him in, shelter him, all he needed was himself. Anywhere away from people, that's where he would feel comfortable, and maybe be able to rest his eyes.

**_I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone_'**

His steps were the only thing, bothering the calm silence of the late night, he reminises, how he was so great, but he had lost once, and so he lost some more, one person, one silly person, who never went through what he'd been through, ruined everything. One person who was aloud to feel, was aloud to cry, was aloud to have emotions! But he wasn't, his humanity had to be burried, he wasn't aloud to have feelings, he had to be a monster,he had to feeze his heart, and he was promised to win. He lost.

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then i walk alone**_

They were wrong he did feel something, he felt hurt, although he didn't show it, he was good at not showing things, and so he walked alone, the only thing beside him was his shadow, that wouldn't hurt him. It wouldn't speak to him, or make him lose. No one uderstood him, he wouldn't let them.

_**I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the borderline of the edge  
And where I walk alone**_

Letting someone in would mean becoming weak, he couldn't let that happen, he had lost and that meant he already was weak. That wouldn't happen again, he didn't need anyone to win, the only thing he could count on was himself.

The russian stopped, looking upwards to the moonlit sky, clouds casting over it's light, he had let himself down, was he more then alone?

**_Read between the line of what's  
Fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And i walk alone_**

He didn't want to be, the japanese kid, he had won, without supressing any of his emotion, was it that that drove him, and not the training and suclusion he was forced to endure. He was a person, somewhere in there, underneath the sheets of ice that froze over his heart.

_**I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone.  
I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_

He would have to try it sometime, maybe letting a select few in, accepting them as people that wouldn't hurt him, then maybe he would be able to win. Win against everything. Who knows maybe those layers of ice would melt away, and he would figure out who he was, and what was his purpose.

_**'Til then I walk alone**_

**Author's note: Aww skittles, poor little guy, I wrote this really fast, i was listening to the song and it made me think about Kai, :: shrugs:: So hope you like this damper on your sunny day story:) If you wanna go read something positive go read me other two fics, and REVIEW! PLEASE! Review on everything I love reviews, and I'll come and check out your stories and review too! Because were all a big nice happy family :) **


End file.
